Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs VHS 1988
Warning Screen * Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Oliver and Company Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Photographed in Technicolor *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Prod. Ltd. All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 9870 *My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney *Voice Characterizations: Roy Atwell, Stuart Buchanan, Adriana Caselotti, Eddie Collins, Pinto Colvig, Marion Darlington, Billy Gilbert, Otis Harlan, Lucille La Verne, James MacDonald, Scotty Mattraw, Moroni Olsen, Purv Pullen, Harry Stockwell *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Snow White's Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Of Birds - Purv Pullen *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Performance Model: Don Brodie - Witch Marge Champion - Snow White Eddie Collins - Dopey Louis Hightower - Prince Billy House - Doc *Supervising Director: David Hand *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Finale Chorus: Hall Johnson Choir *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout Artist: Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland, Harman-Ising Pictures *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Producer: Walt Disney End Titles *THE END - A Walt Disney Feature Production - In Technicolor Category:VHS Category:1988 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:1980s